Hate is a Sin
Hate is a Sin is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-sixth case of the game. It is the twenty-first case of The Mystery and the second case in Gaulstone. Plot After hearing about a vandalism report in the local cemetery, the player and Diana arrived at the graveyard only to discover the body of thug Jeff Jacobson, tied to a tree and whipped to death. Ethan's autopsy was able to confirm that the victim died after having been whipped at least thirty times. They then added grave digger Sebastiano Fortuna, paranormal investigator Jay Bagans as well as Major’s cousin and recently arrived army soldier Justin Redmoon to the suspect roster. Back at the station, Major told them that Diego had ran into a hidden passage near the cemetery, mumbling madly about the victim. When the player and Diana met Diego at the passage, they added him to the suspects after they discovered that the vandalism had been done on the grave of the Redmoons’ parents’ graves by the victim. They also added thug Harry Olivers to the suspects. They then learned that the victim and Sebastiano used to be in a relationship before breaking up due to the flame being extinguished, despite remaining as friends. They also found out Jay had accidentally recorded Jeff’s vandalism during one of his paranormal episodes, causing the victim to send death threats to the investigator. Shortly after, Joshua then came to the duo saying that one of their suspects was at the cemetery murder scene. At the cemetery, they were able to stop Harry from destroying Marie’s grave and learned that Jacobson always treated him like a weak and stupid kid since they met and started doing their crimes together. They also learned that due to the victim’s hate for their family, both Justin and Diego had confronted him multiple times, telling that if he continued, he would get what he deserved. After finding enough evidence, the team was able to arrest Harry for the murder. The thug denied it at first, almost shouting that they were accusing him because he was a troublemaker. However when they asked him how he could have done it to an old man, he snapped and said that Jeff did this to himself. Defeated, Harry then explained that he had learned of that old gravedigger and Jeff’s relationship and how they had done inappropriate things. Disgusted, he confronted his colleague about it, who simply told him that Sebastiano was in the past and that he would find someone else. Harry, horrified by how inhuman Jeff was, decided to show him what happens when you fight for something that isn’t right. Upon finding the victim at the cemetery, Harry bashed his head on the Redmoons’ graves to put the blame on the family and whipped the old thug to death. When asked why he would try to blame the Redmoon family, the thug only replied that it was what they deserved for causing an era of terror for so many years with that horrible cult which they led. Disgusted by the killer, Diana brought him to Judge Brighton who decided that the best punishment would be life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Diana and the player went to ask Diego about the recent rise of hate toward the Redmoon family. The beat cop then explained that something or someone had sparked up a hate for the family again, the hate being similar to the hate they had received for their affiliation to the cult. He then explained that he saw Harry in the tunnel and had attempted to hide something from him after spotting him in the tunnel. In the hidden passage, they discovered a metal box that revealed multiple pictures of peoples with red Xs drawn on them. After Alexandra’s careful analysis, she was shocked to tell the duo that all of the pictures that they had found featured victims of the cult. After interrogating Harry about it, he only explained that someone told him to go hide it there, wanting to spark the hate against the family once again but the prisoner refused to say anything else as it would help the police save the "sinners" of that worthless family. Meanwhile, Sebastiano came to the station, shouting that he had seen the legend of Gaulstone. Maxwell came with the player to ask what Sebastiano meant, which led the grave digger to explain he had seen the long forgotten legend of the bloody animal at the cemetery. Once there, the duo found a paw print with the addition of some fur on the ground in front of the Redmoon parents' grave. After taking a photo of the paw-print and a sample of the fur back to the police station, Janice revealed that since she couldn’t identify to what the paw and fur belonged to, she had called Major. The senior detective, who looked confused, explained that neither the fur or paw-print could belong to an animal of the Gaulstone Woods nor any other animal he knew of. When Maxwell asked him what he meant, the Gaulstone native went deeper saying that whatever left that fur and that mark wasn’t human, but it wasn’t an animal he knew the existence of or had seen in the past. When Maxwell asked Major about the legendary "bloody beast" Sebastiano mentioned, Major told them that he would look in the old legend books to check if it could be it as he never really read that specific legend clear enough to verify it from memory. After reporting their findings about the hate of the Redmoon family and the unidentifiable animal to Chief Tempest, the team decided that they would look everywhere in the district of Gaulstone to find whatever that legend was. Summary Victim *'Jeff Jacobson' (found tied to a tree, whipped to death) Murder Weapon *'Chain Whip' Killer *'Harry Olivers' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect knows Morse Code *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect knows Morse Code *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Profile *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect knows Morse Code *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect knows Morse Code *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Profile *The suspect eats instant ramen *The suspect knows Morse Code *The suspect knows how to tie knots Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer eats instant ramen. *The killer knows Morse Code. *The killer wears sky blue. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Graveyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Shovel) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Sebastiano Fortuna) *Ask Sebastiano Fortuna why he was there. (New Crime Scene: Graveyard’s Entrance) *Investigate Graveyard’s Entrance. (Clues: Faded Tags, Jacket) *Examine Jacket. (Result: ID Badge; New Suspect: Jay Bagans) *Interrogate Jay Bagans about why he's in the graveyard. *Examine Faded Tags. (Result: Army Tags; New Suspect: Justin Redmoon) *Ask Justin Redmoon why he was at the graveyard. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Watch) *Analyze Victim's Watch. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats instant ramen) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Diego about muttering about the victim. (Attribute: Diego knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene: Hidden Passage) *Investigate Hidden Passage. (Clues: Balaclava, Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring. (Result: H OLIVERS; New Suspect: Harry Olivers) *Interrogate Harry about the murder that occurred. (Attribute: Harry knows how to tie knots and eats instant ramen) *Examine Balaclava. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Confront Justin Redmoon about his balaclava in the hidden passage. (Attribute: Justin knows how to tie knots and eats instant ramen; New Crime Scene: Broken Gate) *Investigate Broken Gate. (Result: Bloody Chain, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photos of Victim and Flame) *Confront Sebastiano about his love for the victim. (Attribute: Sebastiano eats instant ramen and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Bloody Chain. (Result: Strange Dots and Dashes) *Analyze Chain Whip. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Chain Whip; Attributes: The killer knows Morse Code, Diego knows Morse Code, Justin knows Morse Code) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Harry from destroying Marie's grave. (Attribute: Harry knows Morse Code, Sebastiano knows Morse Code; New Crime Scene: Rusty Generator) *Investigate Rusty Generator. (Clues: Locked Phone, Dirty Threat) *Examine Dirty Threat. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Petroleum Jelly) *Confront Jay Bagans about the victim's threat. (Attribute: Jay knows Morse Code, eats instant ramen and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Diego Redmoon about sending the victim a threat about his family. *Investigate Redmoons' Graves. (Clues: Major's Bloody Bouquet, Bloody Glove) *Examine Major's Bloody Bouquet. (Result: Bloody Rope Spool) *Analyze Bloody Rope Spool. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sky blue) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (2/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (2/7) *See what Diego knows about the hate on the Redmoon family. *Investigate Hidden Passage. (Clue: Pile of Rubble) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Xed Out Photos) *Analyze Xed Out Photos. (06:00:00) *Ask Harry about the crossed out photos of the victims. (Reward: Gravedigger's Hat) *Ask Sebastiano what he saw at the graveyard. *Investigate Dark Graveyard. (Clues: Paw Print, Marie's Grave) *Examine Marie's Grave. (Result: Tuft of Fur Collected) *Examine Paw Print. (Result: Photo of Print Collected; Prerequisite: Fur Collected) *Analyze Fur and Paw Print. (06:00:00) *Ask Major what he knew about the pawprint and fur. (Reward: Burger) *Inform Chief Tempest of all their findings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)